


Tailor Made

by pettiot



Series: Ownership!AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: She had to stop thinking of this as Balthier humoring her.
Relationships: Balthier/Fran
Series: Ownership!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614181
Kudos: 1





	Tailor Made

Balanced on a chair made to turn, Fran marvelled that Balthier could crouch so long, level with her knees. She had to stop thinking of this as Balthier humoring her; leisure time weighed on those used to the demands of piracy.

\--as weighty as the stiff brocatelle panels she currently wore, enough to flatten even her breasts. Fran complained to the tailor regarding this very point, a knuckle rapping his nape for emphasis. Benignly irritated, a master craftsman questioned by a thankless client, Balthier lisped a curse regarding her need for structural integrity. He took the pearl-headed pin from between his teeth and returned it to his sleeve.

'There also appears to be too much material.'

'You said this one was for public wear!'

'So?'

Balthier rolled his eyes. With a flourish, he attacked her hem with his quick-drawn shears. Fran ignored the needling pinch against her hips and caught the inch-wide falling strip; she wrapped her prize twice about her throat, tight.

Balthier spoke, cleared his throat, tried again. 'With a matching collar? We'll run out of the roll.'

'You should have stolen more. Or have you forgotten your promise, to make yourself a matching outfit from what remains?'


End file.
